


Up in flames

by blacklilyqueen



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, star wars the clone wars
Genre: Angst, Mention of Character Death, No pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklilyqueen/pseuds/blacklilyqueen
Summary: After Order 66 Ahsoka is sensing that something isn’t right with Anakin. The Force leads her to Mustafar where she will make a horrible discovery.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Up in flames

Ahsoka saw the thousands of stars in front of her turn into white strings as her ship entered hyperspace. She should have felt more relaxed. Should have felt safe. But she didn't. Instead, the heavy weight resting on her shoulders seemed to continue growing and occupying her entire body until she could barely breathe. In an attempt to calm down, she leaned back into the pilot's seat and tried to take a deep breath.

_It's over. I'm not there anymore. I'm safe._

Again and again she repeated the words in her head. But it did not seem to work. It was not true. Was it really over? She had managed to escape from her cruiser and the other clones with Rex's help. Now she was sitting alone in the small shuttle without a real destination. Yes, she managed to escape from there. Yes, she was safe from the forces of the 501st. At least for now. But what would happen once she landed?

Rex had told her that all the clones were affected. Would more troops be waiting for her if she tried to land? Should she try to fly to the temple, hoping it was still safe? She was no longer a Jedi, but perhaps she would find refuge there. But more likely, the Temple had already been attacked as well. If so, her return there would be certain death.

She rubbed her temple. There must have been a way. A place where she was safe or at least could hide for a while. But she could not think clearly. Because while one part of her thoughts concentrated on finding a solution, another part was distracted by something else. Or rather someone. Anakin.

She had no idea what had happened to him. Just before her troops turned against her, she could feel that something terrible had happened to him. He wasn't dead, she knew that, but something was wrong. And as much as she tried not to let her feelings cloud her judgement too much, she could not let go of her concern for her former master.

While she thought about what had probably happened to Anakin, she suddenly had the same strange feeling that she had right before her men started turning against her. The feeling that something was wrong with Anakin. She tried to concentrate on it, tried to cling to the bond that existed between her and her former master. And she could feel it. Could feel his emotions.

Betrayal. He felt betrayed. So her fears had come true after all. His troops had turned against Anakin just as her own had betrayed her. Ahsoka could think of no other explanation for this. Fortunately, it appeared he was still alive.

Anger. Ahsoka knew Anakin could lose control now and then, but she had never felt such anger, such _hatred_. Had the clones' betrayal really upset him that much? It was almost unbearable for her to feel these feelings in her master. It seemed to run deeper than she knew. No, the clones' betrayal couldn't have been responsible on its own, but then what could be?

Pain. Ahsoka screamed out loud. She felt like she was on fire. She knew that it was Anakin's pain she felt, yet it was as if it would be happening to her. Did she really feel fire? She hoped fervently that it wasn't so, because if so, then... She didn't even want to finish this thought. All she knew was that Anakin was in unimaginable pain.

She tried to concentrate further, tried to see a clear picture before her eyes. Maybe that way she could find him, could help him. Her whole thoughts circled now around Anakin, hoping to find out his location. The ever-increasing pain made it almost impossible for her to catch a clear thought, but she tried it as best as she could. She had to know where he was. She had to get to him.

 _Heat_. Wherever he was, it was incredibly hot there. _Fire, no, lava_! Ahsoka saw whole streams of it in her mind's eye. He was on one of the volcanic planets, but which one? It seemed familiar, like she'd been there before. Mustafar! That's it. That's where Anakin was. Hopefully she wouldn’t be too late. She entered the coordinates and made her way to her former master.

As soon as her ship landed, she ran off from it. The first thing she saw was destruction. She recognized the remains of a base. Most of it, however, had already sunk into the lava or was doing so, making it impossible for her to say what it had been used for before.

She closed her eyes and stretched out her force senses, hoping to find Anakin. Guided by the Force she set out on her way. With every step she took, a bad feeling crept over her. Something terrible had happened here, but she could not put into words what it was. Was it really a good decision to come here? She didn't know it, but she had to find Anakin, no matter what it took.

It didn't take long and she had reached her destination. A slope at the edge of the lava flow, not far from the destroyed base. There was no trace of Anakin anywhere near and yet Ahsoka could sense that he had been here. This was the place the Force had led her to. The place where she was meant to be. But why?

"Anakin? Anakin, are you here?", but she received no answer.

Instinctively, Ahsoka moved closer to the riverbank. She didn't know what it was, but something down there attracted her. It wasn't until she was almost at the bottom of the slope that she felt what it was. The pain she had felt before was now back, but much stronger. Here Anakin had suffered this pain and now she could feel it stronger than ever before. She felt someone cut off his legs and one of his arms. The feeling of this pain alone made her legs give in and she collapsed on the black rock. But then she felt the fire. Anakin burned. His whole body was up in flames. The feeling was unbearable. Ahsoka convulsed on the ground, unable to block out Anakin's pain.

And then the screams came. Ahsoka heard them as clearly as if Anakin was lying on the ground directly in front of her. It was too much. She thought she would collapse any moment, it was just too much to bear. And then suddenly everything was quiet. Not a single scream could be heard anymore. And the pain that had affected every single cell of her body before was gone as well now, leaving nothing but cold and a strange feeling of emptiness behind. Tears started to run down her cheeks and she couldn't help but sob uncontrollably. The pain and screams had been unbearable, yet Ahsoka wished for nothing more at that moment. For their absence could only mean one thing: Anakin Skywalker was dead. 


End file.
